


Birthday

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Drabble, F/M, James makes breakfast, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James decides to prepare breakfast for Olivia’s Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

* * *

 

The sound of the alarm woke him causing him to groan in protest. He had a few days leave, yet he still found himself waking up at this ungodly hour.

Getting out of bed, he made his way to the kitchen, making a quick breakfast from what he could find. Satisfied with the results, he made his way back towards the bedroom.

He loved waking up to her in the mornings. She always looked radiant.

She smiled when she saw him causing his heart to beat faster.

Placing down the tray, he gave her a tender kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Olivia.”


End file.
